You Pray Your Dreams Will Leave You Here
by tinytoppler95
Summary: Big Time Rush has the opportunity to make their dreams come true . . . in Disneyland. When a long lost friend unexpectedly reunites with one of the boys, their lives will eventually turn for the worst.
1. Prologue: At the Beginning

**You Pray Your Dreams Will Leave You Here**

**Full Summary:** Big Time Rush has the opportunity to make their dreams come true . . . in Disneyland. When a long lost friend unexpectedly reunites with one of the boys, their lives will eventually turn for the worst. Will the two old friends be able to rekindle their old friendship? Will this "friend" get in the way of BTR's rising stardom? What secrets is this "friend" hiding? Find out in: **You Pray Your Dreams Will Leave You Here**.

**Rating:** T (For minor action violence and possible course language)

**Official Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon has all rights to Big Time Rush. The Walt Disney Company has all rights to Disneyland. Songs and/or quotes mentioned in the current and future chapters are rightfully owned by their original songwriter/performer/author.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: At the Beginning<span>

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
>Never dreaming what we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
>At the beginning with you...<em>

She thought she had seen him before...she just didn't know when or where. Every time she looked into his memorable eyes, she felt as if the hole in her heart has been filled. His smile made vague memories in her mind. But her memories didn't stop her from reality; she had to live every moment she had left...

_No one told me I was going to find you  
>Unexpected what you did to my heart<br>When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
>This is the start...<em>

He knew it was her the moment they had locked eyes. He also knew that he wouldn't see her ever again—until now. Every time he closed his eyes, the terrible memories of the past came back to haunt his thoughts. He knew it wasn't her fault; she had to...she didn't have a choice. But seeing her smile again made him think: there is still some hope left.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>I know that my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

He already knew—she was trying to remember. But they have found each other; like a helping hand reaching out in the dark. _'Is this a dream?' _she wondered, _'I knew she would come back...' _he thought. Every moment they had together was cherished; as if it would be their last one. They knew nothing would tear them apart...as long as no one knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**-**The song featured in this chapter is called: _At the Beginning _by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG.

-Ok, so the OC contest is officially OVER. I would like to congratulate the following people:

_Alexa Rose Wyser_—**cookielover101  
><strong>_Annabella Rosalinda Miller_**—Dancer-4-life-always  
><strong>_Grace Marie Kelly**—**_**Princess Baby Bride**

-THERE'S STILL SOME SPOTS OPEN! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A PART OF THIS STORY, PM ME ASAP!


	2. Charlotte: Royal Responsibilities

Charlotte: Royal Responsibilities 

_I ran. I ran for what seemed like forever. _

_It seemed like the only thing I could do. _

_The cold concrete pierced through my warm feet. My arms and legs were burning with desperation and my lungs shrank with every step I ran. My heart pounded in my ears as tears began to blur my vision. _

_But I didn't let all these things stop me. I couldn't . . . I wouldn't. _

_I ran with all my heart. I didn't dare to stop._

_All of a sudden, it was dark. _

_All of the muscles in my body—that were sore from running—were relaxed. My mind was clear and my breathing was normal. _

"_I won't let anyone take you away from me." A voice whispered._

_I didn't know where the source of the voice was, but I knew I could trust it._

"_Promise?" I asked quietly. _

"_I promise." _

_Then . . . a bright, white light blurred my vision. _

* * *

><p>I woke up with a sudden pain in my ribs. My eyes jerked open and I noticed I was surrounded by curtains of clothes. The pain in my ribs came back once again and I flipped my body over to the source.<p>

I noticed a girl about my age with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair with red highlights. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a purple graphic t-shirt and matching supra shoes.

Then it all came clear to me. The reason why my ribs feel so sore was because this girl had _kicked _me awake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a querulous tone, gently messaging my ribs.

"Well good morning to you too, Princess!" The girl replied in a derisive tone.

I gave the girl a blank glare. "Alexa, ex-nay on the 'P' word."

Alexa is my best friend in the whole entire world. The two of us have been extremely close; we've both been through thick and thin together. I could almost consider her the sister I never had.

Sadly, yes. Alexa did call me princess. I hate to admit it, but I am the princess of a small country called: Salenona. My official title is: Charlotte Belinda Anastasia Hermano Montoya of Salenona. However, I strongly prefer to be called Charlotte . . . now only if I could get all the other royal employees to call me that instead of 'Princess'.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Charlotte_." She apologized, continuing her sarcastic act. Then she took one concerned look at me. "Did you sleep walk again?"

I took one look around the area. Clothes on every wall were hung delicately and in a color-coordinated order. Shoes were sitting lucidly on shelves hiding in the far corner. Jewellery sat with grace in glass display cases set up right in the middle of the room.

That was when I realized I fell asleep in my closet. This had been a little problem of mine since I was a child.

For some reason, I always end up waking up in odd places in or out of my home. One time, I woke up in the middle of a field, miles away from my home—you would not believe the search party that came out that morning.

"What was your dream about?" Alexa asked, sitting down on the floor beside me.

I sat up, hugging my legs and shaking my head. My mind was completely blank. "I have no idea."

Alexa took a deep breathe, her eyes read heartache and care. I could tell she wants me to tell her, the problem is, I always forget about my dreams the moment I wake up.

"Well, you better get dressed," she ordered, getting herself off from the floor, "Mona says we have a lot to do today."

And with that, she left my closet.

* * *

><p>I was walking along the long corridors of my exorbitantly large home, wearing a frilly white blouse with a black denim pencil skirt and matching ballerina flats.<p>

I walked past countless numbers of maids and servants who all greeted me with the same: "Good morning Princess!" I tried my best not to cringe at the name and politely greeted them back.

Then I found myself walking along another corridor to the royal dining room. Just as I was about to open the door and enjoy my breakfast, I could heard an aggressive exchange of muffled voices. I gently pressed my ear against the large door.

"You need to learn how to grow up!"

"I need to grow up? What about you? You need to chill out!"

"Chill out? There is no such thing as 'chilling out' in the Castle of Montoya's!"

"There you go again! Talking all grown up and . . . and mature! It's bad enough I have to hear Charlotte talking like that. If it weren't for you, she would be having fun with her life and not waste her time here, living like a prisoner!"

I gave a deep sigh and opened the door.

"Charlotte was not born to have fun—" two women were looking at me with surprised gazes. One of them was Alexa. The other woman had long grey hair that was securely twisted on the top of her head. She had angry blue eyes and her furrowed face was red with rage.

"Oh, um . . . good morning Princess." The woman nervously greeted with a bow.

"Hey Char!" Alexa greeted happily as if nothing had happened. The old woman gave Alexa a death glare, which Alexa ignored with pride.

"Good morning Mona, Alexa," I said.

Mona has been my royal mentor ever since I was born. She has helped me become the princess I am today. Without her, my days as a princess would be over.

Mona has a slight antagonism with Alexa. Ever since her family has been hired to work for my family, Mona's personality has shifted—she became very reluctant and paranoid. I have grown up listening and enduring the arguments between the two; although I do wish that they would get along once in a while.

There was a very awkward silence between the three of us, until Mona spoke up.

"Let's have our breakfast now shall we?"

Alexa and I took our seats at the dining table—I sat at the very end and Alexa sat beside me as Mona sat across from her. I carefully observed the two, only to notice that they both looked like they wanted to eat each other alive.

Thankfully, the butlers walked in just in time and served us our breakfast—chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and extra crispy bacon. As I was enjoying my delicious breakfast, a thought came into mind.

"Mona,"—the old woman looked up from her plate—"what are the plans for today?"

Mona took a sip of her coffee and replied: "Today you are to practice your Royal Coronation in the gardens."

I dropped my fork.

"Again?" I whined, "But we have rehearsed it _a hundred times_! Even Alexa knows every little step!"

Alexa nodded in agreement and Mona's cold eyes came into contact with mine.

"We must practice this coronation many times until we get it right. You are to turn sixteen soon. If this coronation is not perfect, you will never become the Queen of Salenona."

"But I will not be turning sixteen for another six months! Surely that should be enough time to get everything in order,"

"Six months will surely turn into six minutes too quickly. You will thank me in the future."

In six months, I will be sixteen. In six months, I will be crowned the Queen of Salenona. The thought of being a high leader made me lose my appetite and I pushed my plate forward.

"You gonna eat that?" Alexa asked curiously nodding her head towards my bacon.

I hugged my stomach and shook my head. She gave a smile that reached from one ear to the other and reached for my bacon. Mona gave her a quick slap on the wrist and Alexa jerked her hand away.

"I should also tell you this now, Princess, before I forget." Mona continued. I looked up and locked eyes with the old woman once more.

"You have been cordially invited to the grand opening of the new rides in Disneyland."

My eyes widened.

"Disneyland?" Alexa repeated. "As in the happiest place on earth and where your dreams come true . . . Disneyland?"

Mona gave a blank stare at the girl and nodded her head.

"Can Alexa come with me?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alexa take one quick look at me and turned back to face Mona. Her eyes were pleading with anticipation and her mouth hung open, waiting for Mona's answer.

Mona took one look at Alexa, her lips making a tight line. She drew in a deep breath.

"Yes." She answered quickly. I could sense the regret straining from her voice.

Alexa and I both stood up form our seats and screamed to the top of lungs as we hugged each other and jumped around.

It was about time that I left this old castle for a while. I have never been to Disneyland before. I have heard many stories from my royal employees. I hear it's a beautiful place. Once you step onto the grounds, you will feel like a child again—well, that is what I hear from the stories anyway.

"It's about time we left this dingy place!" Alexa exclaimed, I swear to you, it was almost like she had read my mind, "Now I can take new photos for my profile, instead of taking the same old ones over and over again!"

As the morning went on, Alexa and I annoyed Mona with endless amounts of questions like: 'when are we leaving?', 'how long are we staying there?', 'where are we staying at?', and lots more. Too bad Mona got irritated too soon and walked away before any of our questions were answered.

As much as I was excited to go to Disneyland, I could not help but feel a slight bit worried. What should I be worried about? I have no idea. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So here's the first chapter of this story! I hope you guys like it. Fair warning, the first few chapters of this story will be a bit long-winded. So I apologize for that.

- _cookielover101 _I hope I wrote out your character all right. Thanks again for letting me use your character, it means a lot for this story!

- I'M STILL IN NEED OF A FEW MORE OC'S! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, PM ME ASAP!


	3. Kendall: Griffin's Big News

Kendall: Griffin's Big News

"CANNON BAAAALLL!" Tyler Duncan screamed as he ran off the side of the pool and did a cannon ball right into the deep end.

The guys—James, Logan, Carlos—and I gave Tyler a standing ovation and held up our score cards, a perfect ten from each of us. I looked over at Carlos' card and noticed that his card was upside-down. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I reached over and took the card out of his hands. Carlos took instant note.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in an angry tone. I replied by giving him a blank glare and flipped his card over. The expression on his face lit up again. "Oh, thanks," he said happily.

We all went back to relaxing in our lounge chairs.

"Don't you guys just love judging cannon ball competitions?" Logan asked, leaning back against his lounge chair.

"Yeah," the three of us replied in unison.

"So, who's next?" James asked curiously, taking a sip of his mango smoothie.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Carlos bolt from his seat.

"That would be me!" he exclaimed. He placed his helmet on his head and gave it his two lucky taps.

"CANNON BAAAALLL!" he shrieked as he ran from his chair and did the perfect cannon ball into the deep end of the pool.

They guys and I immediately stood up from our seats and gave a standing ovation that was louder than the one we gave for Tyler. There was no point in giving Carlos a score—it passed a perfect ten.

Carlos climbed out of the pool all soaking wet. Just as we were about to congratulate him for keeping his third consecutive cannon ball championship title, Tyler came running up to us, his hair and clothes all soaked and dripping with the pool water. His eyes were wide with fear and his breathing was short and raspy.

"Help me! My mom wants me to be in a pudding commercial!" he said.

The guys and I shared a confused look.

"What's so bad about pudding?" I asked.

"It's the new vegetable flavoured kind,"

Our faces went from confused to disgusted in less than a second.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Just in time. We all lined up and pushed the red-headed boy behind us.

"Have you seen Tyler?" Mrs. Duncan asked in a panicked tone, "He's gonna be late for his vegetable pudding audition!"

"He went that way," we all said in unison as we pointed towards the hotel lobby. Mrs. Duncan dashed toward the lobby. When the coast was clear, Tyler came out from behind our line.

"Thanks," he said as he ran off in a different direction.

Just then, Kelly came walking up to us looking like her usual professional self—texting away in her blackberry in one hand and carrying a folder in the other.

"Guys, Gustavo wants you to meet him at the studio—now." she said bluntly. She didn't even notice Carlos all soaking wet; then again, after being in Hollywood for six months, I'm guessing she's become immune to our foolish ways.

We all groaned. Usually, when Gustavo wants to see us at the studio, it's usually for his 'boy band camp' or as we like to call it: 'endless hours of pure torture'.

"Not for another five hours of harmonies!" Logan complained.

"Or four hours of dance rehearsals!" James added.

Kelly laughed and shook her head. "Not this time boys."

There was a sigh of relief from all four of us.

"But," she added—and this is where our hopes get up again—"it's a real emergency band meeting. So, get Carlos into some dry clothes and head to the studio A.S.A.P."

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, James, Kelly and I were walking along the hallways of Roque Records.<p>

"Why do you think Gustavo wanted us to meet him here so badly?" I curiously asked the guys.

"Maybe he wants to tell us that one of our songs has gone platinum," Logan suggested.

"Or maybe he wants us to record a new song," James added excitedly.

"Or maybe he got us a storage room full of Fruit Smackers!" Carlos announced foolishly. The four of us stopped in our tracks and gave him a baffled glare.

Carlos shrank with embarrassment. "It could happen." He stated quietly.

We all went back to walking and Kelly shook her head.

"When Gustavo said he wanted you guys to meet him here as soon as possible, it sounded pretty urgent. It's gotta be something more than one of your songs going platinum or recording a new song,"

"Or a storage room full of Fruit Smackers!" Carlos added loudly. Kelly rolled her eyes and ignored him. Then she led us to the conference room, where Gustavo was sitting at the end of the table.

And surprisingly to his right, was Griffin and his team (of robots), sitting along the side of the table. All eyes were on us and Griffin was the only one smiling—no surprise there.

"Boys, take a seat." Griffin greeted gently. I looked over at Gustavo and noticed that he was just sitting there at the end of the table with his arms crossed and his face in a blank gaze.

The guys and I slowly walked to the other side of the table, where we sat across from Griffin and his minions. My heart was racing. A thousand questions were running through my mind. Was Griffin gonna fire us_ again_ and send us back to Minnesota? Or is he gonna congratulate us on getting one of our songs a platinum record?

There were a few seconds of awkward silence until Griffin spoke up again.

"Boys," he started in a tedious tone, "I know what you're all thinking: why have you all been called down here?"

The guys and I all raised a brow and shared wondering looks with each other.

"Well," Griffin continued, "the head of the record label—that's me—feels that Big Time Rush needs more publicity."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Logan forwarded. He's got a point. I mean, we've already sold millions of albums around the country and we've already gone on a nation-wide tour. What else are we supposed to do?

"Disneyland," One of Griffin's robots stated quickly. The four of us raised our eyebrows in excitement.

"The happiest place on earth and the place where your dreams come true; also known as the land of opportunity," another one of Griffin's henchmen noted.

"You boys will be playing concerts all over the park to promote your album and of course, Big Time Rush themselves." The third Griffin minion directed.

"And not only that," Griffin added, "but you will be opening up the new rides as well."

The four of us stood up and high-fived each other with excitement. We're going to Disneyland! I know, I know, we're too old for most of the rides and stuff, but it's the place where you can have the time of your life! You never get bored with all that happens in a great theme park like Disneyland.

"Bring your all your family and friends too. They can help you promote your album." Griffin ordered. This made us even more excited.

It's been ten years since I first went to Disneyland. I was only five-years-old and Katie was only a baby—being only a mere two-months. That was our first and only time in Disneyland; we never went back since . . . until now.

James told me he's been there a few times. He even told us he went there during Christmas vacation and he had a total blast.

Logan and Carlos have never been to Disneyland—a little sad if you ask me. The closest thing they've ever been to Disneyland was hearing James' stories from when he was a kid.

Now that all of us are going there together, we'll have the time of our lives and nobody is gonna take that away from us.

"Well," Griffin said out loud, interrupting our celebrations, "now that we have that out of the way, you boys will be leaving first thing Friday morning. Understood?"

We all eagerly nodded our heads.

He smiled. "Good. Now I have to head off to a meeting where we'll be petting llamas." And with that, he and his robots stood up from their seats and walked out of the studio.

After they closed the door behind them, the guys and I went back to our little celebration.

"DOGS!" Gustavo howled, intruding in our festivities once more. "Before you go off packing for the time of your lives, I'm settling some ground rules. Sit."

We did as he said. Gustavo stood up and placed his knuckles on the table-top.

"Rule number one!"—he pointed one finger in the air—"You dogs will be focusing on promoting Big Time Rush to a bunch of _little kids_. That means no fooling around with room service, no riding on the luggage carts in the hotels, and NO FLIRTING AROUND WITH THE PRINCESSES!"

He emphasized the last point to Carlos, Logan, and most importantly, James. I tried my best to hold back my laughter. Thank God for Jo—my girlfriend.

"Rule number two! You dogs will be having your fun when I say you can have your fun! And the only time you can have your fun is when you're on stage, entertaining the audience!"

My jaw dropped in an instant.

"Gustavo that's not fair!" I retorted, standing up from my chair, "We can't just waste our time by doing hours of endless dance rehearsals and harmonies!"

"Yeah!" James added, standing up as well, "Disneyland is supposed to be the place where dreams come true! Where you can let all your stress roam free!"

Logan and Carlos stood up. "Carlos and I have never been to Disneyland!" Logan complained.

"At least let us go on one ride?" Carlos begged.

"QUIET!" Gustavo screamed. The four of us sat back down in our seats.

"Guys!" Kelly said, extending her arms out to calm us down. "Let's calm down here for a minute."—she turned to Gustavo—"Gustavo, I know you want Big Time Rush to promote themselves to as many people as possible, but you need to let them have their fun. Disneyland is all about being happy and letting go of all your stress."—we all nodded in agreement and then Kelly turned to us—"Guys, I know you're all excited about going to Disneyland, but you have to understand that even though Big Time Rush is doing great in the charts, you guys still have to focus on getting more publicity and that means sacrificing some personal time to make it all happen."

We all reluctantly agreed with Kelly; even though Disneyland is all about fun, we still have to be serious about our music.

After Kelly's serious speech, Gustavo went on explaining more rules. Our curfew's at 11:00, wake-up time is 5:30, rehearsals here, performances there, and blah, blah, blah. I doubt we even bothered remembering these rules.

Right now, all that matters is that Big Time Rush is taking over Disneyland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now for some sneak peeks. . .<strong>_

"_Pardon me, am I supposed to know you?" The girl asked calmly; her eyes easily read confusion and despair._

_I was baffled. "You don't remember me?" _

* * *

><p>"<em>Is Carlos . . . talking to a girl?" Logan questioned, squinting his eyes at two figures standing in the chirro line.<em>

"_Yeah right, Carlos talking to a—" I swerved my attention to the two people standing at the chirro line, "that's a girl talking to Carlos!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I cannot believe that you would do that to me! You are supposed to be my best friend!" <em>

_My heart instantly sank. "I am! But I didn't do it! I swear! Someone framed me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you guys like the BTR chapter. I guarantee you, next chapter they'll go straight to Disneyland. I apologize for the exaggeration in this chapter, I just had to let it all out. Anyway, I'm still in need of OC's for this story so if you're interested, please PM or review . . . please? (I'm kinda getting desperate here -_-)

-Random Question:  
><em>What did you guys think of the sneak peeks?<em>

Adios! –Katie.


End file.
